<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ficvember Prompt 23 - freezer by Crowley99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694025">Ficvember Prompt 23 - freezer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99'>Crowley99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on prompt, my take on the widely hated "freezer" scene with a rather devilish take on the trap Lucifer finds himself in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficvember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ficvember Prompt 23 - freezer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for any grammar mistakes and oof I just barely made this one time. Well, its midnight so not really but close enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ficvember prompt 23  - Freezer</p><p>Lucifer got out of his corvette and headed towards an old looking building. From the outside, it looked like an old rundown precinct. </p><p>He walked inside quite effortlessly as he broke open the lock on the chained gate. He opened the front door and walked right inside. He took out his phone, flipping on the camera's flashlight.</p><p>“Oh Sinnerman, where are you?” he said in a sing-song voice, he turned the corner then kept on going forward down the hallway. </p><p>“No more mind games Mr. Sinnerman, I just want to chat,” he taunted, he headed further down and saw a room with the lights on. It looked similar to the doors of the interrogation room of his precinct. It looked out of place from the other rooms. For one, the lights were still on but the lock on the door seemed like it was recently replaced. </p><p>The rest of the rooms were dusty, decaying and covered in all kinds of bugs. The doorknobs were rusted, and there were signs posted all around about how its scheduled to be taken down next week.</p><p>Lucifer opened the door, by breaking the nicely polished new doorknob. He walked inside, to see a desk with a chair. A pair of cuffs lying on the table and a long sheet of glass on the left-side wall. As Lucifer went inside, the door shut behind him. </p><p>He turned to see a keycode lock on the door, with a small key hole beneath it.</p><p>“Have a seat, I love a captive audience,” a voice called out to him from the speaker, Lucifer turned to the glass to look through for who could be there. Unfortunately it was one-sided so all he saw was his own reflection.</p><p>“So, we finally meet and you haven't the guts to face me man to man, how cowardly,” Lucifer said, as he went over to the table to have a seat.</p><p>“Here, get a good look” the Sinnerman said, as a small screen on the table flashed on showing his face, except for his eyes which he put a blindfold over. </p><p>“Well played, its a shame that you have no style. Aren't you going to say 'let's play a little game' or is this the birdbox challenge?” Lucifer mocked, the Sinnerman grinned.</p><p>“Why have style when your work speaks volumes, its not the clothes that make the man but what he does is what counts,” the Sinnerman said, Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>“By work, you mean the murder of Frida and Joey. Why start with the appetizers when you could skip to the main course?” Lucifer joked, aptly referring to himself. </p><p>“I savour my food, and besides to catch the fish you need the right kind of bait. And here's the lure,” he mocked Lucifer. Due to the blindfold he never quite looked him in the face, he acted more like he was on a phone call with Lucifer.</p><p>“How ironic this is, here you are trapped in the place where you catch the big bad criminals,” the Sinnerman joked, Lucifer got up from his chair, he leaned over the screen making himself appear taller in comparison. </p><p>“All you have to do is pull me right up and gut me open, unfortunately for you I am no fish nor can you keep an escapist from escaping,” Lucifer said, he went over to the keypad typing in various number codes only for it to remain locked. He went over to the table picking up the chair and tossing it directly at the glass only for it to bounce off and hit the ground. He went back to the keypad, trying a few more combinations to come up with nothing.</p><p>He searched the ground to see if he could find some kind of bobbypin or threading needle to pick the lock, only to find nothing. He tried the keypad again, which only caused him to get even more upset so he started to punch it. He punched a little too hard, causing the keypad to glitch out. </p><p>Lucifer stepped back, realizing he had indeed been bested. There was no way out, at least that's what he thought. Lucifer went back over to the small screen, </p><p>“Unfortunately for you, houdini, this is an escapists worst nightmare. That keypad, if there were too many attempts, which by the sounds of it you had around two more tries until the alarm would go off; would kickstart the toxic gas that would feed through that vent above you, causing you to choke to death. It also sounded like you broke the little keypad, so good luck getting out without a key. It takes an extra kind of trap to hold the devil,” the Sinnerman taunted him. </p><p>Lucifer searched the room again, he tried peaking inside the one-way glass to try and make out the Sinnerman's exact spot, perhaps he could find something to cut through the glass. He looked at his ring, and thought maybe the diamond itself could get through. </p><p>Lucifer placed his ring onto the glass and scrapped it a little, which in turn formed a rather small cut. At this rate it would take him ages to get out, so instead he looked around the room again. </p><p>“Who are you? How did you return my wings and steal my face?” Lucifer asked, the Sinnerman hummed. </p><p>“So many questions, so little time. For you at least, did you notice the signs on your way in? Only a few days now until that building comes toppling down. That is, if you don't manage to get past that pesky door and oh, the gas is still here,” the Sinnerman taunted.</p><p>“Take off that blindfold, hmm? Take a good long look at my face, before I track you down and rip you to shreds,” Lucifer growled, the Sinnerman laughed.</p><p>“Why so can perform your little magic trick on me? Spare me the theatrics, it's not going to work anyway,” the Sinnerman said, Lucifer wanted to tear that screen to pieces, but he needed some way to find out how to escape. </p><p>“Oh and uh, one more thing. That little detective of yours is nearby so, I suggest you refrain from the glass. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself,” the Sinnerman said, as the screen abruptly shut off. Lucifer tried changing the channel back, only for it to not work. He unplugged the screen and smashed it to the ground. In the debris he saw a small key like piece. He picked it up and tried it on the door. It didn't work, so he tried it on the glass. It seemed to work there but the glass was far too thick to fully cut through.<br/>
“Lucifer?” a voice called out, Lucifer went over to the door and started banging on it to get the person calling his name's attention. </p><p>“Here! I'm here!” he yelled, the voice followed and went to open the door.</p><p>“It's locked, hang on I'll try this one,” the voice said, opening another door which lead to the room right beside where Lucifer was. </p><p>“Lucifer!” the voice said again, Lucifer turned towards the glass to hear that voice again. </p><p>“Is that you Mazikeen? Oh you're a-well, I would say sight for sore eyes but I can't see you. So you're a um, sound for sore ears I suppose". </p><p>“What are you doing inside the interrogation room of an old precinct?” Maze asked, Lucifer frowned.</p><p>“The Sinnerman trapped me here Maze, I-I can't get the door to open so please help me,” Lucifer said, Maze looked confused from behind the glass.</p><p>“You have your wings, can't you just fly out?” she asked, Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>“Oh, I hadn't though of that, thank you Maze,” Lucifer unfurled his wings and tried flying through the door, only to realize later that there were sensors at the top of the door. His wings lightly grazed past the sensors, as he extended his wings above his head. The Sinnerman just so happened to fail to mention these so-called sensors to him, so of course Lucifer was caught off guard when his little plan backfired.</p><p>The alarm system started to go off, causing the gas to flood into the room. Lucifer started coughing as the gas entered his lungs. </p><p>“Mazikeen, please, open the door,” he coughed out, his wings tucked themselves away as he dropped down to the ground. He managed to hold back from falling unconcious but he could feel himself fading.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>